A VolkReal story
by ChristinaL12
Summary: Reamy's over... How are Yvette and Rita taking it ?


After having a meeting with Carter and all the Faking it cast, Yvette went back home and slumped down on her sofa.

*Earlier*

"So I have something to say..."

The tension could be felt.

"Besides Yvette, no one knows about this... I have decided to make this a Karmy story. Sorry Reagan. Everyone, give Yvette an applause since she will only be with us until the end of season 2" _that's what Carter said._

 _The part that bothered me wasn't that I wouldn't be in season 3, I already knew that when I signed the contract but when he said that it wasn't a Reamy ending, even if I already knew it, I felt weird... I wasn't angry or anything but I still felt a pinch in my heart which is completely stupid, I mean I'm not Reagan. Well I am, in a way but she's just a fictional character. Why did I felt upset over that ? It should be because I won't be filming with all these amazing people anymore. Yeah that should be it._

It's definitely not because a certain blonde found her way into her heart, absolutely not because of that.

*Present time*

Yvette shrugged and closed her eyes, trying to find sleep.

When she opened them again, she met a pair of green eyes, looking straight into her brown eyes.

"Rita ?"

"Hey, did you slept well ?"

"Yeah, I guess... how did you came in ?"

"Your door was unlocked"

"Seriously ?"

"Yeah dumb head" Rita said while softly pushing Yvette's forehead.

While the brunette sat up, Rita took a seat beside her.

"Why ?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you wouldn't be in season 3 ? You already knew it right ?"

"Yeah... I didn't want to spoil you" she smiled sadly

After a few moments of silence, Rita spoke :

"I will miss you"

Yvette smiled "Hey, even if I'm not shooting with you guys, we can still hang out" she said while caressing Rita's arm.

"I know that, but I will still miss you" her voice was weak.

Yvette wondered if she was crying. _No, that's such a dumb idea, why would Rita Volk cry for me ?_

"Hey" She came closer to the blonde's face and then she saw them.

Tears. Fucking tears. Running down that beautiful face. Running uncontrollably.

"Hey Rita" she side hugged her

"Why are you crying sweetie?"

Rita raised her head.

"Are you really asking me that?" With that she charged forward and pushed Yvette on the couch so that she was laying on her, she had buried her face into the brunette's neck.

"Wait... Rita... I..."

"I'm crying because you're going to leave"

"Because I won't see you everyday"

"Because I won't see your gorgeous smile anymore"

"Because I won't be able to touch you anymore"

"Because I won't be able to work with you anymore"

"And most importantly, because I won't be able to do that anymore..." She said as she connected her lips to Yvette's.

The later was more than shocked. Rita was never an affectionate person, at least not with her, and now she hugs and kisses her...

Yvette couldn't help but depend the kiss. After what seems like a few minutes, she pulled away.

"What does this mean Rita ?"

"It means that I fucking fell for you"

"What ?"

"I love you Yvette..." When Rita realized what she just said, she quickly stood up and tried to run away but then Yvette grabbed her arm and shove her back on the couch, switching from their earlier position. Yvette was now on top.

"You love me ?"

"..."

"Rita ?"

"I guess..." She blushed furiously

A smirk appeared on the younger girl's face

"I love you too Rita"

"Seriously ?" Her eyes started watering

"Yeah... You're just such a good kisser, how could I not love you ?" Both of them chuckled

Yvette leaned forward and captured Rita's lips. It soon became a hot make out session. Yvette sat up so she could take her top off, revealing her black bra. Rita's eyes went dark at this sight, unconsciously, her hands started wandering, touching Yvette's abs. The brunette smiled and resumed their kiss. She started attacking the blonde's neck

"Yvette"

"Hmmm"

"Bed. Now"

Yvette smirked at Rita's raw voice

She stood up and pushed Rita to her bedroom, they ended up on the bed, Rita took off all of her clothes, leaving her solely in her underwear, Yvette did the same and then straddled Rita.

"This may not be a Reamy story but"

Rita cut her "It's a VolkReal story"

Yvette smiled and crashed her lips against Rita's...


End file.
